marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Starlight Vol 1 16
Appearing in Hunter Featured Characters: *Team Starlight **Cadmus Way / Starlight **Hunter Keyes (Flashback & Main Story) Supporting Characters: *Team Starlight **Parker Hayes **Eliza Newman **Nala Highland Antagonists: *Cadmus Way (Flashback) *Dr. Shropp *Unknown Mugger Synopsis for Hunter We begin with an exterior shot of a bar at night, as a man tugs a woman into an alleyway, a knife out. Woman: No, no, no-- Man: Quiet, you-- He is hit by a projection of star energy and stumbles backwards. Starlight descends from the sky, fully lit up and in costume. Starlight: You're going to want to walk away. Man: Like hell! Cad (Narration): It's been quite the few months. The man lunges towards Starlight and swipes the knife at him. Cad ducks under it, and then away from it, but the third time it catches his chest-- and breaks. Man: !@#$. Starlight: Exactly. Cad: Stopping muggers, doing homework, hanging out with my friends... The man drops what remains of the knife and lunges towards Cad with a yell. Cad steps aside and sticks out his arm and the man runs into it and is knocked right out. Cad: Helping people with my friends... The woman blinks, terrified. Woman: Th...thanks.... Starlight: No problem. Woman: Is there anything I can do to... repay you? Cad shakes his head. Starlight: Nah. I've got to go, actually. Can you call the police? The woman nods, and Cad smiles. Starlight: Nice. Thanks. Without another word, Cad streaks into the sky, frolicking for a moment among the stars. Cad: Team Starlight has certainly earned a break. He alights down in his room, where an empty duffel is open. He begins shoving clothes into it. Cad: And we're taking one. We cut to Parker, Nala, Eliza, and Hunter in their respective rooms, packing. Nala is being assisted by a butler, Eliza and Hunter are working on their own, and Parker is being aided by his older brother. Cad: Camping. How hard can it be? We skip forward to the campsite. It is the dead of night again and they're just finishing erecting tents. Nala: I can't believe it took us all day to get here. Parker: Not my fault Cad sucks at directions. Cad: Hey, that's not true! Eliza: It definitely is. We cut ahead slightly to the team around the campfire, roasting marshmallows. They've lapsed into a somewhat awkward silence. Eliza: So... Hunter: So... Parker: What are we doing tomorrow? I think canoeing would be a lot of fun. Nala: Hm, maybe. Cad: Ugh, but what if the boat tips over? No thanks. I don't want to get wet. This isn't the beach. Nala: Thank God. The beach is disgusting. So sandy. Parker: Huh. I kinda figured you'd be a beach person, Nala. Nala: Well, I'm not. I guess you don't know me as well as you think. Hunter: Come to think of it, none of us know each other all that well... There's a pause. Eliza: That's... fair. We spend a lot of time doing and not a lot of time talking. I mean, what's everyone's favorite color? Nala: Gold. Cad: Blue. Hunter: Green. Parker: Blue. Eliza: Turquoise. Hunter: Turquoise? Eliza: What's wrong with turquoise? Parker: It's kind of a gross color. Cad: And is it blue or green? So confusing. Hunter: So confusing. Eliza: Oh, shut up. They laugh. Hunter: In all seriousness... maybe we should take this time, get to know each other a bit more. Nala: And how would you suggest we do that? Hunter: I don't know... maybe tell a story? Nala: Do you have a story to tell? Hunter: Um... never mind. Cad: Never mind? Hunter: It's kind of personal. Eliza: I mean, it's your call, but nobody's going to judge you. Promise. Parker: Yeah, man. Safe space. Hunter: Well... We cut to a black page with "HUNTER" in all caps. Hunter (Narration): I have a good life, really. ''' We zoom into Hunter's house and onto him, his sister, and his parents eating breakfast together. '''Hunter: Nice house, great parents, an awesome sister. But... We zoom into Hunter's face as he eats. There's a hollowness to his eyes. Hunter: ...there's always been something missing. We cut to school. Hunter is walking down the hallway when Cadmus, pre-amnesia, in all his jockified glory, appears and slams Hunter into a locker. Cadmus: 'Sup, Hunter. Hunter: Oh. Hello Cadmus. Cadmus: You're looking even worse than usual. What's the matter? Did you-- Voice (Off-Panel): Cad! Parker appears and pulls Cadmus away apologetically. Parker: We, uh, have to go. Cadmus: No we don't. Parker: We do. Cadmus: !@#$ off, Park. Parker: Love you too, Cad. We cut to the present momentarily. Cadmus is wincing. Cadmus: Was I really that bad? Everyone: Yeah. Nala: Darling, you were something else. Eliza: Parker was the only one who could keep him under control. Parker: Yeah, you listened to me. Hunter: Not always. We return to the past. Hunter is in the bathroom, stepping out of a stall, when Cadmus appears. Cadmus: Nobody here to save you now. He grabs Hunter and we cut back to the past. Parker: Oh. Cadmus: Hunter, I'm so... Hunter: Sorry? Cadmus: Yes. Hunter shakes his head sadly. Hunter: It's okay. Cadmus: No, it's not. Hunter: I don't know. I spent so long convincing myself I deserved whatever happened to me, to try to make sense of it all. We cut back to the past, where Hunter is in class. Hunter: I sold myself on the idea of high school as a story, with everyone playing predetermined parts. I convinced myself things were how they were for a reason. And then it all changed. Student: Did you hear? Cadmus Way got !@#$ed up at the game yesterday. Other Student: They're saying he doesn't remember anything. Hunter freezes. Hunter: When I heard what happened to you, the first thing I felt was relief. And then... something like freedom. I never could've guessed what would happen next. And I never could've predicted that we'd end up here. We cut to black. Hunter: The paradigm was gone. There were no more roles to play. I wasn't the nerd anymore, I was just... me. Hunter: But not everyone felt that way. Hunter strides into his kitchen and freezes. Dr. Shropp stares at him from across the room. Shropp: Hello, Mr. Keyes. Sit. Hunter: Do I...? Shropp: My name is Dr. Evelyn Shropp. I'm here on behalf of FlyCo. Hunter backs away. Hunter: You're-- no. I-- what do you want? Shropp: A few months ago, you helped a boy break into our facility. Hunter: You can't prove that. Shropp: I can, but it's not the point. I'm here to recruit you. Hunter: You're here to... what? Shropp: We've been keeping tabs on the boy who believes himself to be Cadmus since he left our... care. He's been operating as a vigilante, with a surprising amount of precision. Hunter: He's a talented guy. Shropp: Maybe. But his talent has no bearing on this. Hunter Keyes... you're a genius. Hunter stiffens. Shropp: We've done some research. Your computational skills are simply... awe-inducing. You're truly gifted. You don't belong with them. Hunter: With who? Shropp: "Team Starlight". They take you for granted. Hunter: They-- Shropp: They couldn't do what they do without you. But have they ever said thank you? Hunter: It's not about getting credit. We're a team. We're friends. Shropp: Really? And would they be friends with you if you weren't useful? If you didn't serve a purpose? Hunter regards her silently. Shropp: I left a card with your mother. You're invited to intern with us whenever you please, no strings attached. Heavens, we won't even ask you to betray your friend. Hunter: No. Shropp: I know you don't see it now, but we're here to help. And someday... you'll realize that. And you'll come. She gets up and heads towards the door. Shropp: Goodbye. We return to the present. Parker: Wait, what? Nala: You were visited by FlyCo? And you never told us? Hunter shrugged. Hunter: I just... it just... Cadmus: ...I understand. He smiles at Hunter. Cadmus: There was some truth to what Shropp said. We kind of take you for granted. But... you're our friend. Not your brain. You. Eliza: Cad is right. We like you for you. Hunter: I guess a part of me will never really believe that. He smiles sadly. Hunter: Being an outcast... it screws with trust. Eliza: Then we'll earn it back. Parker: Hell yeah. Hunter smiles at Team Starlight, looking grateful. Hunter: So... who's next? Next: EMPs are a Girl's Best Friend! Solicit Synopsis Starlight vs. the Murderer! Then: Let's talk about Hunter. Trivia Category:Paragon Comics Category:Starlight Category:BeholdtheVision